Strange Alliances
by Anonychicka
Summary: A Human Paladin, a Blood Elf Paladin and a High Elf Priest wind up in an odd love triangle. OCs, boy love, M rated for the occasional adult content. Blame Rule 34.
1. Chapter 1: The Forest

**_Chapter 1: The Forest_**

His name was Jaden Naris, he was a Paladin. Average in size, the human wore his neck-length grey hair down and had recently shaved his beard. As a child he was entertained by stories of the knights of the silver hand, of honor, of valor, of justice. In his younger years he was a powerful warrior swinging large swords and hammers for the light. In his older years he took up a shield and was a protector, front line in battle, distracting foes from his friends. He wore plate armor ornamented with a golden glow and a magical levitating metal halo with crystals on it.

He was traveling alone through a forest, his only company being his armored horse. The pine trees towered above and fog had begun rolling in. It was getting dark and the Paladin still had a ways to go to reach his destination.

Shortly after sunset, Jade heard a loud, angry screech in front of him. He stopped and squinted to see what was making the terrible noise. He could make out the figure of a very angry and unattended Hawkstrider; it was flapping its wings wildly and screaming with fury. He dismounted, reached into a bag resting on his horse and produced a small torch, his flint and tinder. After lighting the torch he grabbed some bread from another bag and cautiously moved closer to the furious bird.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of light. He moved towards it, away from the angry bird, finding a wildcat crouched in the bushes, eyeing the bird. Jade stood tall and banged his mace on his shield a few times, frightening the cat away and making the giant chicken even more irate.

Jade held very still and waited, eventually the bird silenced its self, no longer threatened. He moved towards it, hand extended, offering the bird bread which it happily accepted. Upon closer examination, Jade noticed the large Hawkstrider was still wearing a saddle and bags.

"Its rider is probably not far." He thought to himself, looking around. "I could be attacked at any moment, I'd best get going." He walked back to his horse and mounted up, still holding the torch carefully in one hand, "Still, who would leave their belongings unattended on a mount saddled but not tied down? By the light maybe I should investigate?" He let out a sigh, "But whoever owns it is the enemy and likely evil. Why should I help them?"

He was torn, he glanced over at the bird again, "But the bird... is just an animal. It is neither good nor evil, but it may die if its caretaker is dead or injured. I should at least make an attempt to find the owner for the bird's sake." He rode back and dismounted, walking to the side of the road opposite where the wildcat was.

He then walked off the road, looking, searching the forest for signs of life. Again out of the corner of his eye he noticed a faint glow and moved towards it. After sliding down a slight hill, which seemed to become steeper down the road, he found himself his rider.

When he reached the glow he held up his torch, looking carefully at its source, it was a Blood Elf. He glanced at the steep hill, then down at the body of the elf, the way the elf looked as if he'd been thrown like a rag doll. Jaden deducted that he'd probably been thrown from his mount at the worst possible time and fell down the steep hill. The elf wore armor with glowing orange crystals on his shoulders and a small golden gemmed metal halo that levitated above his head, just like the one that Jade wore. The elf had long red hair which fell messily around his body.

He stuck his torch in the dirt and removed a gauntlet. "Why am I doing this?" he thought to himself as he reached over to touch the fallen elf's cheek. It was warm, "He's alive." He put his gauntlet back on, grabbed his torch, and stood up. "Surely he'll awaken soon and get back to travels." He thought as he began to walk away. After a few steps he turned back and looked at the elf, "... there was blood on the ground there, he's probably hit his head rather hard, and he may have some broken bones. What if he's unable to move? I can't just leave him there to die slowly, immobile."

He turned away again, "His people are the enemy of my people, let his people save him." He thought to himself, walking away again, "... But he's a Paladin." Jade turned once more to look at the elf, looking closer at him. He noticed the elf's weapon had a faint golden glow, "... A healer. He himself wouldn't harm anyone. If I leave him it will weigh on my conscience for a long time. If he's evil I can kill him myself but I can't just leave him here."

He walked back to the Blood Elf, his own hands glowing faintly, "I never was good at healing... I just need to make sure he doesn't bleed to death."


	2. Chapter 2: Back in Stormwind

_**Chapter 2: Back in Stormwind**_

Jade lived upstairs from a shop in Stormwind City; it was a convenient location close to the Cathedral of Light. It was there that he took and treated the wounded Blood Elf. He placed the Hawkstrider in the local stable and had taken all of the elf's bags up to his place, leaving them untouched in a corner along with the elf's armor. The Blood Elf lay unconscious on Jade's bed for several days.

Jade left the house each day, usually traveling to the nearby Cathedral of Light but occasionally engaging in other travels. He never bothered to do much to the Blood Elf, no bonds, no searching bags, no locking of his room's door. If the Blood Elf was attentive, he'd realize he was deep within an enemy city and trying to leave would surely be his demise. He was quite sure that if the Blood Elf tried to attack him, he'd easily disarm the younger, weaker, injured Paladin with little trouble.

Eventually the Blood Elf did wake. Upon returning from the Cathedral, Jade found the Blood Elf sitting up, awake and listless staring blankly around the room. Jade smiled at the Blood Elf, closing the door gingerly behind him, the Blood Elf met his grin with a blank stare. "He's probably hungry," Jade thought to himself as he turned and left the room, "I'll get him some food." He shut the door behind him and went to fetch some food. Usually he'd cook a meal himself in his small kitchen but given the situation, Jade felt that the food should be delivered more swiftly.

He returned to the room a short while later carrying a basket which the food had been put in. He entered back into the bedroom and once again met the Blood Elf's listless stare with a smile before shutting the door with the foot and moving closer to the bed.

Jade sat down in a chair by the bed and set the basket on the bed. The Blood Elf continued to stare listlessly at him as he opened the basket and pointed out the food inside. Two large bowls of stew, cheese, bred, and two covered tankards of ale. The Blood Elf turned his blank stare from Jade down to the food. After a few moments he lifted a brow, the first sign of expression Jade had seen from him.

Jade set one set of food on the bed beside the elf and the other on the dresser next to the bed, "Go on, eat you silly thing." He said to the Blood Elf.

The Blood Elf looked blankly between Jade at the food again before mumbling in Thalassian. "It's not poisoned, it couldn't be. He would not have brought me here and saved my life if he didn't want me alive."

Jade sighed some and began eating his own food, turning his attention away from the Blood Elf. He thought to himself, "I can't understand what he's saying. He probably can't understand me either. Oh well, maybe if I turn my attention away from him and show him the food is alright he'll eat."

After a while the Blood Elf did reluctantly eat his meal then proceeded to lay back down in the bed to rest, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Jade coughed politely from his chair beside the bed, trying to get the Blood Elf's attention. The Blood Elf continued to stare at the ceiling for a few moments before bothering to look at Jade with that blank stare again. Jade put his hand on his chest, "I'm Jaden." He spoke very slowly, "Jaden."

The Blood Elf hesitated before repeating the name, "Jaden..."

Jade pointed towards himself, "Jaden." He then gave the Blood Elf a questioning look and pointed at him.

"Varel..." The Blood Elf spoke in response. "Varel Pyreanor."

Jade smiled and pointed again at Varel, "Varel." He then pointed to himself, "Jade."

Varel nodded slightly before turning his attention back to the ceiling. Jade yawned; he'd had a long day. He reached out and patted Varel on the head before leaving the room.

Jade fell asleep in a chair he'd set by the door of the bedroom. He wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as the Blood Elf; it might startle the young thing and give him the wrong idea or something.

Long after Jade fell asleep, Varel peeked out the door of the bedroom, seeking to explore the rest of his barless domestic prison. He froze like a frightened animal when he realized Jade was sleeping in the chair right by the door.

He opted to not leave the room, instead to just look around instead. The home consisted of a small kitchen, a small table to dine at, some book shelves, a desk, a few chairs to sit in, and a rug. "Quaint" thought Varel to himself.

Before closing the bedroom door, Varel peered blankly at Jade. "Why does he sleep here instead of in his bed?" He thought, "If I was him I'd kick me from his bed and make me sleep on the floor."

He frowned slightly, quietly shut the door, got back into the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Establishing Dominance

_**Chapter 3: Establishing Dominance**_

Jade continued to nurse Varel back to health. As Jade began to bond with the Blood Elf, the Blood Elf became both more independent and more expressive. As he regained strength, Varel spent less time lying in bed and more time sitting in the corner amongst his belongings.

Jade spent time observing the Blood Elf's behavior, wondering what drove the elf to hide in the corner. He assumed it was fear and to a degree he was correct. Varel was frightened of Jade, of his house, and the city beyond the entry room's doors. He was also consumed by feelings of utter helplessness.

Jade attempted to befriend the unnerved Blood Elf's fears. Food, drink, friendly calm speech, treats, but to no avail. "Is the hatred between the Horde and the Alliance so strong that Varel can't trust me or feel safe around me?" Jade wondered as he peered over at the Blood Elf hiding in the corner of his bedroom, "He's backed into a corner like some sort of threatened animal."

After a few days of Varel sleeping in the corner Jade began sleeping in his on bed again, showing the Blood Elf some trust--Varel could easily use a weapon to strike down his sleeping captor. He didn't.

As the days went by, Jade felt more and more upset at the elf's distant behavior, still he spent his time between work and sleep trying to calm, soothe, and befriend Varel, trying to coax him from his corner.

Varel had grown content in his little corner, it was among his belongings, and it was his territory. He did grow accustomed to seeing Jade, being fed by Jade, and periodically approached by him.

One day Jade fell asleep with Varel's corner dwelling on his mind awoke with a few ideas on a solution. First, if the Varel would not leave the corner then he'd force the Blood Elf from the corner. Second, he'd break the communication's barrier. He had an old friend, a priest of sorts, who might know how to speak Thalassian. He could not only calm the elf but also potentially learn if the elf was a true Paladin or some force of evil parading around in Paladin's clothing.

Jade went out for his normal day and returned home with a burlap sack with some tools for making the Blood Elf get from the corner of his bedroom. He slipped into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, walking towards the elf, bag in hand.

"Varel..." He called out softly to the Blood Elf. Varel's glowing green eyes seemed to glow more intensely for a moment as he looked over at Jade and his mysterious bag. "It's time to stop hiding in the corner. Out with you, come on." He spoke, making a beckoning gesture to the elf, trying desperately one last time to try and get him to leave his corner.

Of course, Varel didn't want to leave the corner and couldn't understand Jade's words at all so he proceeded to simply stare blankly at his caretaker. He gave Jade a harsh glance that screamed, "What's your problem?"

Finding his polite request denied by the Blood Elf, Jade removed a rope and a small sheathed knife from the bag, moving closer to Varel.

Varel's eyes widened at the sight of the rope and the knife and moved deeper into his little corner, making himself as small as possible. "This is it. He's going to kill me now. Why now? Why did he keep me here so long and then decide to kill me? Does he want my death to be slow and painful?" He began to tremble, his heart racing. He narrowed his glowing green eyes. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to go easily.

Jade tied one end of the rope into a small slip-knot of sorts and then knelt down beside Varel, "Now come on. You don't have to be like this." He grabbed one of Varel's arms and slipped the loop of rope around Varel's wrist.

Varel was a bit puzzled by Jade. His voice lacked the bloodthirsty and angry tone of someone who'd be lashing out to kill him. This caused Varel to pause in thought and confusion as Jade gripped his right arm. Varel quickly yanked his arm back away from Jade, snapping out of his confusion, unfortunately he was too slow to avoid the rope and began to try and remove it. By pulling away, he'd tightened the rope around his hand to be rather tight.

Jade stuck the knife, in sheath, on his belt and grasped Varel's arm again, this time firmly with both hands and began to pull. "Come on little guy. I'm not going to hurt you. After all I've done for you why don't you trust me?" He sounded a bit upset--sad.

Varel froze again, listening intensely to the tone of voice, again thrown off by the lack of anger--and now sadness in Jade' voice. "Why is he doing this to me if it makes him sad? What is his problem?" Varel tried to pull his arm back with all his might, failing to get Jade to release him.

Jade locked eyes with Varel and they exchanged an intense glance. This was the first time Varel had actually stood up to or actively resisted Jade, but this was also the first time Jade used force.

"Why won't he trust me? Why is he trying to fight me?" Jade wondered, peering deeply into Varel's glowing green eyes.

"Why is he doing this to me? What does he want from me?" Varel wondered, glaring intensely back at Jade's brown eyes.

After several moments of intense glaring, of Jade's attempting to gain control and Varel's resistance, Varel looked away and gave up his struggle. He thought to himself, "Fighting is futile. Even if I was to stop him, he could try again anytime and my chances of survival even if I did escape are slim." The Blood Elf let out a whimper.

Jade wrapped Varel's arm a few times in rope before rolling him onto his stomach, putting both Varel's arms behind his back and binding his hands there. He let out a sigh and patted the bound Blood Elf on the back of the head, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this to you." He grabbed is knife and cut the rope.

Varel winced when he realized Jade was grabbing his knife, expecting to be cut with it, not to simply have it be used to cut rope. He lay there on the ground with his arms bound, limp. He wasn't going to struggle anymore, he wondered, "What's he going to do now?"

Jade patted Varel on the head again, "I'm sorry." He thought for a second on how he'd move the elf, if he'd try to pick Varel up or try to make him move on his own. He grabbed the rope again and wrapped it around Varel's neck, tying it off in a manner where it wouldn't tighten if tugged. He wrapped it around several more times, tying each one off before cutting the rope again, leaving himself about six feet of slack. Jade then let the Blood Elf up, going so far as to help him sit up.

"... A leash? This is so humiliating." Varel thought, sighing some as Jade got him sitting upright again. He glanced briefly at Jade before looking away from his captor out of sheer embarrassment.

Jade stood and gave the leash a tug, pulling upwards so that Varel'd get the point. Varel struggled to his feet after a few tugs, staggering a little in the process. Jade directed him back onto the bed and then tied off the rope leash to the footboard of the bed. "You stay there, alright? I'll be back soon." Jade stood and left the room an then the home.

Varel sat down on the bed and stared blankly at Jade as he spoke then left. Jade hadn't left Varel enough rope to sit up straight. The Blood Elf found himself leaning over forward uncomfortably and eventually flopped on his side, deciding lying was less unpleasant. "Why me? First I get knocked off my mount and then I get captured by a human. What's next?"


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the High Elf

_**Chapter 4: Enter the High Elf**_

Jade knocked on a door on the other side of Cathedral Square several times. When there was no answer he mumbled, "By the light where is he?" Jade went back to the cathedral, "Anyone seen "Taindal?"

One of the altar boys spoke, "Taindal went to the Moonwell in the park, something about paying some respects to Elune."

"Very well, light be with you." He said to the young one before leaving the Cathedral.

It was now getting dark and there was a full moon in the sky. Jade walked slowly up between the buildings to the Moonwell in the clearing of town known as "The Park". Several night elf druids went about their business.

Jade peered at the Moonwell, noticing a pile of decorative white, gold, and blue robes on the ground and a drenched figure in much plainer robes and kneeling in it, meditating. "Taindal?" Jade asked as he approached closer.

Taindal Lightsong was a High Elf with long, white hair which was brushed back, his bangs stuck out in spikes down back of his hair, not long enough to flow straight down. He wore simple white robes as he sat in the Moonwell, somewhat deep in his meditation. As Jade called out to him, he opened his blue eyes, which had a very faint glow to them. "Yes Jade? What is it my old... friend?"

Jade knelt down beside the Moonwell, "I know it's been a while. I'm sorry; I just needed some time to find my path in life."

Taindal smiled weakly, "I remember when you were a young strapping crusading lad. Now you're getting old and grey. I understand you were upset by her death and needed to go... and that our time together was limited. I forgive you and I still cherish the time we spent together."

Jade smiled some, "Thank you Tain. I... have a question for you."

"Yes?" The High Elf asked, rising from the waters of the Moonwell, letting it drip from his robed body.

Jade began to explain, "Do you speak Thal... thal..."

"Thalassian?" Taindal asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, that." Jade nodded.

"I have not spoken it in a while but yes, I am proficient in it." Taindal answered, "Why?"

Jade took a deep breath, "Well. A few weeks ago I found this Blood Elf injured and near death beside the road. I... couldn't bring myself to leave him to die."

"And?" Taindal slipped out of the Moonwell and collected his dry robes, "You didn't bring him here, did you?"

Jade sighed, "Yeah. He's at my place. We're having communication problems, he kept hiding in a corner like a frightened animal when I've been nothing but kind to him so I kind of... forced him out. I doubt he's pleased with it. I need someone to help me help him understand me."

Taindal let out a sigh started walking back to his place in the Cathedral Square, "Oh Jaden, never a dull moment with you is there?"

Jaden sighed again and followed after the High Elf, "I guess not."

The two walked in silence until they arrived to Tain's house, they both entered, Tain slipped into his bedroom and changed back into his normal robes from his drenched ones.

"I would have thought you'd learn to stop getting involved with elves after me." Tain mocked as a catlike grin crossed his face. He slipped back into the front room, smiling deviously at Jaden.

Jade shook his head, "No, it's not like that. He and I, we're not like you and I were. I don't have feelings for him or anything." Jade stepped closer to Tain, a slightly wishful look on his face, reminiscing about the distant past.

Taindal stepped in front of to Jaden, their eyes meeting. They moved closer to one another, Jade closed his eyes, affections rising the two almost met lips before Tain turned abruptly, "Alright, well let's go see what I can do with your little Blood Elf toy."

Jade paused for a moment before hurrying after Tain, "I swear it's not like that."


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Barriers

**_Chapter 5: Broken Barriers and Planted Ideas_**

When Jade and Taindal arrived, Varel lay asleep on the bed, arms still tied behind him, rope still tied around his neck. Varel was wearing the same simple outfit he'd worn several times in the past, brown pants and loose white shirt.

Tain grinned some, obviously mocking, "Oh look at him you've got him all tied up. I'm jealous. You never did that with me."

Varel's eyes fluttered open, looking at Tain and Jade, giving them a half sleepy half unamused look.

Jade turned red, getting a shy look on his face as he sat down in his Varel watching chair beside his bed, "It's not like that, I just ran out of ideas to get him out from hiding in his corner."

Varel's blinked a few times at Jade' redness, wondering what had caused it before his glowing eyes locked on Tain's, speaking to him in Thalassian, "You're obnoxious and loud. What do you want?"

Tain stood up straight, scoffing some, addressing him back, "You're captured by the enemy, tied up, and bound helplessly to someone's bed. You certainly aren't in a position to be rude, let alone cocky."

Varel sat up, quickly and suddenly, leaning forward to lash out at Tain. He'd forgotten about his bonds for a moment and winced a little when he reached the end of his leash and yanked hard against the ropes binding his hands. Varel let out a growl, "Why are you here, High Elf?"

Tain smiled a charming kind little smile at Varel, continuing the conversation in Thalassian, "My name is Taindal Lightsong and I'm a priest of the holy light here in Stormwind. Jade and I were... very close long ago, he was my protector and I was his healer." Tain's smile faded for a moment, looking down before glancing cunningly back up at Varel, "I'm doing him a favor by trying to help him communicate with you."

Varel sighed, flopping back into a laying position, falling back into his defeated behavior, "That hurt... So you're here to help me?"

Tain nodded, "Yes. Do you have any questions for him or should I... talk to him first and find out what he has to say?"

"... Why did he tie me up like this suddenly? It's humiliating and painful." Varel asked Tain, getting a calm look on his face.

Tain turned to Jade, speaking Common, "He wants to know why you suddenly bound him. He complains of embarrassment and discomfort."

Jade looked over at Varel, frowning some, "I... just wanted to get him out of that corner. He kept acting like an animal backed into a corner when I did so much to try and get him to feel comfortable and safe here. I had to get him out where I could interact with him again. Tell him I'm sorry if I frightened him, it wasn't my intention."

Tain turned back to Varel, "He didn't like that you were cowering in the corner like a frightened animal. He had done everything he could think of to earn your trust and it didn't work." Tain then grinned some, "I personally think he likes you and he doesn't realize it yet, but subconsciously he wants you as helpless and submissive as possible so when he does figure out what's going on you'll be easy."

Varel sat up, struggling with his ropes again, "That can't be true. I..." He glanced some at Jade then glanced away, "If it's true, why is it that you are telling me this? Wouldn't it embarrass him? What kind of friend are you?"

"Well you were embarrassed about being all tied up; I figured I'd tell you something embarrassing about him as well. He's my friend, yes, but I'm jealous of you, little Blood Elf." Tain explained.

"Jealous? What are you jealous of?" Varel blinked, peering up at the High Elf, "Of me?"

Tain sighed some, "Oh to be the object of his affections again. I can only dream." the High Elf frowned, reaching a hand out to hold Varel's chin in his hand, "What's your name, anyhow?"

Varel looked briefly at Tain before turning his head, resisting Tain's grip at his chin and turning his attention to Jade, "There has been no affection between us. I am called Varel Pyreanor. I... have another question for him."

Tain let go of Varel's chin, letting him glance at Jade, "What is that?"

"Why did he save me?" Varel asked, staring at Jade with a very quizzical look.

Tain spoke up in common again, "He wants to know why you saved him."

Jade peered blankly at Varel for a few moments, "I... don't really know. I saw his mount unattended and then found him unconscious and injured. It looks like he was thrown from his mount; he might have died if I had left him. I'd be haunted by guilt, wondering if he managed to survive or not, knowing that I could have helped him. In the end, I decided he was a Paladin, another of the light, even if his people and my people are enemies, I cannot turn my back to someone who is quite possibly good and dying even if they are on the wrong side."

"Long explanation." Varel commented, still looking curiously at Jade, who met his glance with an equally curious glance.

"Well, leashed one, his code of honor as a Paladin would not allow him to just sit by and let another Paladin--child of the light, die when he could have helped. So despite blood elves being enemy of our people, you were the recipient of light's mercy. You owe him your life." Tain explained.

Varel nods, "I realize I'm in his debt but I couldn't figure out why he bothered. Are blood elves even children of the light? Supposedly the Blood Knights have been redeemed but I got my gifts through... unsavory means. I'm not like him." He frowned a little.

Tain shook his head, "He doesn't need to know that." He thought for a second, "Besides, when a Paladin goes rogue from their own code and commits an act of evil, they can literally be stripped of their power by the light. You still have your abilities, right Varel?"

Varel bowed his head, "I haven't tried to use them since I arrived here. Let me see." He began focusing; his hands glowed with the warmth of holy energy for a few moments before letting the energy fizzle out, "Yes. I still have my abilities."

Jade's eyes widened at the suddenly channeled holy energy, "He is really a child of the light not an imposter. That's wonderful news."

Tain bowed his head, "He apparently was not sure of your legitimacy as a Paladin but he is now assured by your casting that spell that you are indeed of the light."

"Am I really?" Varel asked, frowning some.

Tain nodded, "Yes. If the light did not intend for you to wield it, it would have left you long ago. While your means of originally attaining the power of the light may have been the wrong way, you, yourself, are fairly blessed."

Varel nodded slowly, "I suppose for the purpose of my own safety I should keep the exact nature of how I got my powers a secret?"

"Yes. Do you have any other questions, leashed one?" Tain asked, smiling some.

Varel sighed slightly and cracked a slight grin, "Four."

"Well, out with it." Tain stared, puzzled with the Blood Elf.

"The leashed one's leash is too short, he can't sit up. Could you... give me some slack?" Varel grinned more at Tain before becoming more serious, "And can you stop calling me that?" He then glanced over at Jade, "How long does he plan to keep me for? What is going to become of me?"

Tain laughed at the Blood Elf, "Very well then, I'll stop mocking you." He then addressed Jade in common, "He wants to know if you could give him some more slack so he can so he can sit up straight... and wants to know how long you plan on keeping him and what his fate is going to be."

Jade chuckled some and got up, retrieved a few more feet of rope and went about lengthening the tether tying Varel's neck to the bed, "I don't know how long I'll keep him here. What I do know is that to the best of my abilities I'll protect him from harm." He finished altering the length of the tether and returned to his seat.

"He doesn't know how long he'll keep you here. He does plan on protecting you from harm though." Tain explained.

Varel frowned some, "... I see. I guess I'll be here a while."

Tain reached out and grabbed Varel's chin again, almost growling, "Listen here and listen close. He's a good person and a good friend. If he says he's going to look after you, take care of you, and protect you, then he'll keep his word. Got it?"

Varel winced some at Tain's grip and anger, "I got it, I got it."

Tain grinned and let go of Varel, "Good boy." He then turned his attention back to Jade, "Any other questions for him? I'm getting tired and would like to get some sleep soon."

Jade rubbed the back of his head, "Why did he hide in the corner rather than continuing to sleep here in the bed?"

"Why did you hide in the corner rather than continuing to sleep in his bed?" Tain asked Varel, tilting his head some.

Varel sighed some, "It's his bed. This is his house. He was sleeping on a chair out in the next room because of me. He disserves better. I was a little scared and wanted to be respectful of his space and out of his way. Tell him I'm sorry if it upset him. If he would prefer me sleep in his bed and him on a chair I can accommodate him."

Tain grinned at Varel, "Why not share the bed with him? He is a Paladin and a man of his word, if you express displeasure in something he does he'll surely stop and leave you be." He then turned his attention to Jade, "He didn't like that you were sleeping on a chair in the other room rather than in your bed. He was trying to be out of your way and giving you your bed back." He chuckled some, "He apologizes for upsetting you. Basically, he was being submissive towards you. It's terribly cute, really."

Jade rubbed the back of his head, "See. I thought he was afraid of me and was cowering in the corner."

"He probably was afraid, but, if I were in his position, I'd be a little afraid too. Imagine being totally helpless and in the middle of enemy territory, captured and not knowing what your captor's intentions are." Tain explained then grinned some, "On the other hand, I think it sounds a little fun." He then moved towards the door, almost appearing to drift in his robes.

"Sir Lightsong?" Varel called after him.

Taindal turned and glanced coldly at Varel, "Yes?"

"If I'm going to be here for a long time I should probably learn at least a little common so I can... understand Jade better. Could you teach me sometime?" Varel asked meekly.

"Yes, if Jade agrees with it I'll gladly teach you. I'd do anything for him." Taindal explained.

Varel bowed his head, "... Thank you."

Tain glanced back at Jade, "He wants me to teach him common, is that alright with you?"

"I'd appreciate it if you would, Tain." Jade grinned at him, "And I appreciate your help in all of this. I owe you one."

Tain turned and headed back towards the door, "And remember, Jade, if you ever want some nostalgia, you know where I stay." He chuckled slightly.

Jade waved to him, "Goodnight Tain."

"And bring the rope." Tain said, closing the door.

Jade sighed some and turned slightly red again, "I have a bad feeling about getting him involved in all of this." He then turned back to Varel, "But at least I understand you better."

Varel managed a weak smile before lying back down on the lower half of Jade's bed. He thought to himself, "Does he... really like me, like, affectionately, or is it more of an brotherhood? What if that creepy High Elf is telling the truth? I'm not that kind of elf."

Jade slipped back into the front room and changed his clothing into sleeping clothes before returning to the room. He shot Varel a pensive look then unbound his hands and unleashed him from the bed. He left the rope collar and tether around Varel's neck but otherwise left the elf free to move about the room. He blew out his candles, got in bed, and closed his eyes.

Varel just sat for several hours holding completely still on the foot of Jade's bed, unsure what to do. He could go hide in the corner but he knew Jade did not approve of that. He could get in the bed, but if Tain's speculations were true then that might send the wrong signal. He could sleep there where he had been laying for most of the evening.

He closed his eyes for a moment and thought to himself, "He doesn't want me to fear him even if I really am technically his prisoner. Whatever he does to me is inevitable anyhow, may as well embrace my destiny and submit." He let out a sigh and climbed into Jade's bed, laying on the very edge of the bed, a good distance away from Jade.


	6. Chapter 6: Calm Awakening

**_Chapter 6: Calm Awakening_**

Jade opened his sleepy eyes to find Varel laying there peacefully in the bed with him, for a moment his mind wandered back to his old days as an adventurer, his days with Taindal. Briefly, his heart filled with longing, he reached out to caress Varel's red locks then stopped himself, "What am I doing?"

Varel's eyes opened slightly at Jade's sleepy mumbling. He held deathly still, trying not to alert Jade of his situational awareness. He thought to himself, "He's awake. What's going to happen?" His heart raced with anticipation.

Jade sat up and reached over around Varel, finding the leash and tugging on it gently. "Come on, roll over here a little, no need to sleep on the side, I'm going out for the day soon anyhow."

Varel closed his eyes and pretended to be completely asleep when he noticed Jade reaching for the leash. After a slight tug he pretended to partially wake up and moved to where he was being directed and settled back in, still nervous but otherwise content. "Why do I feel this way?" He questioned himself.

Jade smiled some and climbed out of the bed, pulling the covers up over Varel and tucking the sleepy Blood Elf in. He gave Varel a soft pat on the head before slipping out of the room.

About half an hour later, Jade slipped back into the room with a wooden plate with some sausage slices, bread, cheese, and some fruit. He coughed politely then poked at Varel to wake him.

Varel groaned and opened his eyes to see Jade with food. He managed to smile weakly before sitting himself up and mumbling a word of thanks.

While Jade didn't know the meaning of the words mumbled, he guessed what they mean, he smiled, "You're welcome." He slipped from the room, leaving the food on the bed.

Varel relaxed once Jade left, beginning to eat the food in quiet contemplation. Maybe this situation wasn't all that bad. His caretaker seemed kind enough; he was fed and taken care of. He got up and walked over to the bedroom window and peered out of it at the busy city street below, just watching the outside world.


End file.
